<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Rumors are Controlled but the Headmaster Isn't by That_1_Person</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195297">When Rumors are Controlled but the Headmaster Isn't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Person/pseuds/That_1_Person'>That_1_Person</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oscar's Bedtime Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Person/pseuds/That_1_Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar just wants his sleep. So, everyone works together to tell Oscar the story of "that one time the headmaster and Qrow were mistaken for being together." Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose &amp; Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc &amp; Pyrrha Nikos &amp; Lie Ren &amp; Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine &amp; Everyone, Qrow Branwen &amp; James Ironwood &amp; Ozpin, Qrow Branwen &amp; Ozpin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oscar's Bedtime Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oscar's just a tired lil farm boi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. This is based on a morning conversation with one of my friends based on "what if Ozpin was ticklish and Qrow knew it." Also, constructive criticism is encouraged, but please acknowledge the line between constructive and harmful. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscar was tired. Leaving his farm to be at Mistral had been trying, and his fight with Lionheart was even more so. All he wanted was to close his eyes and sleep through the night, at least. However, as much as the boy yearned for sleep his thoughts continued, giving him more problems than resolutions and making it impossible to get any rest.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, through his (lack of) sleep-addled mind, Oscar decided that some hot chocolate was in order. It was a simple recipe, really, and it wouldn't take too much time. He'd sit down once it was made, and once it was done, he'd get his rest. </p><p> </p><p>He failed to consider the company stirring behind him while he was in the kitchen, or the people who might've already been awake during his hopeful quest for sleep. A symphony of yawns, groans, and moans echoed from behind him as each of them regained consciousness and got up to the smell of hot chocolate at twelve in the morning. In walked each person in the present company until even Qrow sat his chair a small distance away from the table everyone else had somehow fit in. </p><p> </p><p>"Oscar, why are you up this late?" an exhausted Weiss asked him. </p><p> </p><p>"And what are you making?" Blake wondered. </p><p> </p><p>"I, uh. I couldn't really sleep, so I wanted to make myself some hot chocolate and see if it worked? I just uh. Forgot. That all of you were here and possibly sleeping," Oscar nervously replied. </p><p> </p><p>Ren looked at him and reassured him by saying, "Oscar, you know you can come to us if you need to. It's not bothering us if we extended the offer. We want to help." </p><p> </p><p>Nora cut in with a gleaming smile and a message of, "yeah! We can tell you bedtime stories of our times at Beacon. Like, oh! Jaune, do you remember that one time everyone thought that professor Ozpin and Qrow were together!-"</p><p> </p><p>'Wait. Ozpin, please explain. What does she mean by that?' Oscar pleaded before the man paused his sudden guffaw of laughter to provide a brief, breathy answer (wait, but he doesn't breathe-). </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Qrow and I were never in a relationship. However, we thoroughly enjoyed the bafflement of many students who thought we were.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He then continued his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Nora (<em> "-Ruby! Do you remember the </em> massive <em> food fight-" </em>) was still providing stories to anyone who was still listening (Oscar), and didn't seem to stop until Ren snapped her out of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Nora," Ren said. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" she replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't really think you've let him answer."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're right! Oscar! Which one do you want to hear?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy gently told her, "I'm kinda curious about the first one. The one about Oz and Qrow, I mean."</p><p> </p><p>Then Nora's face contorted as she leaned towards him and a deep, creepy voice spelled his doom - a chill for each soul ran down his spine because <em> in no way could that be natural- </em></p><p> </p><p><em> " </em> <b> <em>You have chosen well."</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>And thus she spun the epic tale of her headmaster and his friend with her friends helping keep the over exaggerations at bay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ozpin just wants Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The full story of Nora's first misleading comment! There's a lot more to it than you might expect, but that's RWBY in a nutshell, amirite?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ozpin was planning - always planning, can't stop planning - of ways to at least survive the eventual onslaught of deathly forces. He couldn't plan to kill - she lives to kill <em> him </em> until she <em> learns </em> - or incapacitate - too much magic is spread to thin, too much and yet <em> too little </em> . He had to find a way for the people to survive, - not him, never him, he lives to <em> die </em>- he had to-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poke.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stopped from his musings, he searched for the interruption. The interruption with a very human face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Poke.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He found the intruding digit aimed and ready at his side. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Po- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed at the finger, expecting it to move away, but instead saw it… disappear? The finger became a claw as the scraggly man attached to it became a bird. A <em> crow. </em></p><p> </p><p>He left Qrow to his own devices; left him alone so Qrow would leave him to his planning and hot chocolate. Yet, when he reached for his mug of hot chocolate, he noticed it… <em> gone. </em> When he looked, he found it on its side, its contents spread across his desk. He looked up, heard a squawk, saw the leftover feathers from his shapeshifting friend, and <em> moved.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The game was afoot.  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> All students of Beacon had heard tell of </em> the great chase <em> . Stories of reverence about a green blur topped with white and a scraggly black and red blur chasing and being chased around the entirety of Beacon that had lasted for years and continued for years yet. Stories continued with rumor of extra credit for those who managed to follow in the wake of these creatures who had surpassed the ability of mankind. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Did you see that?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's happening again!"</p><p> </p><p>"How do they <em> do that??"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Professors Oobleck and Port had taken to announcing everything going on as though announcers to an unknown sport. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And there he goes again, heading through into the cafeteria-"</p><p> </p><p>"And he is intercepted once again by Ozpin! What a power play! I wonder what'll happen next!"</p><p> </p><p>"It looks like he decided to head out the window-"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Coco Adele had long since given up following the two beings and instead held a betting pool for any students confident enough to guess when </em> the great chase <em> may commence or what the results may be.  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Professor Ozpin catches him, but lets him go because they're friends. But <em> only </em> after he makes him another cup."</p><p> </p><p>"Qrow escapes, but only <em> just barely." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Qrow lets himself get caught, but only after a few hours of being chased."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Velvet Scarlatina learned to follow in hopes of being the first to catch the fabled chase on film and getting extra credit along the way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Excellent picture, Miss Scarlatina, you've improved! Just remember where we are in the frame!"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, professor Ozpin!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you're giving her pointers on the run."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can afford to heckle me while <em> you're running from me?" </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Teams RWBY and JNPR learned to appreciate the entertainment and found ways to enjoy it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yang, stop eating popcorn and help me <em> cheer for uncle Qrow!" </em></p><p> </p><p>"Ruby, professor Ozpin is obviously going to win, so you should stop giving your poor uncle false hope."</p><p> </p><p>"Ren! Blake! Get your butts in gear and come watch this with us!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nora, we don't have to all be over there to enjoy the event."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really trust being that near to Qrow and professor Ozpin when they're like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Go Qrow! Go Ozpin! You're both fast, I believe in you! Good luck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Pyrrha!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Sorry, Jaune!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Ozpin learned to enjoy the simplicities of the chase and gave into the excitement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Qrow learned to </em>run. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Yet, one day, a student mistook Qrow and Ozpin for being in a relationship. Now, that wasn't the problem itself. The problem was that they mentioned it within earshot of </em> Ozpin. That <em> kickstarted the beginning of the end. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Qrow walked through the door and into his oldest companion's office as per his instructions. He idly wondered why he was called there, but figured he'd be told when he got there. No need for questions when you're in the loop. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my friend. I assume you're wondering as to why I called you here?"</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, actually. Except, I might also have an idea based on the rumors I kept hearin' outside?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, in part, about the rumors. Some students assume us to be in a relationship. Now, as much as the other students have corrected them, I found that I quite enjoy a little game. Nothing too big, just small activities together to distract them."</p><p> </p><p>Sounds interesting. He may want to <em> join </em>this game with enough convincing.</p><p> </p><p>"What're you thinkin', Oz?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em> After that meeting, the chaos of the school managed to increase even more. </em> The great chase <em> would end in a hug or a pat on the back. Showing each other to places would no longer be a game of follow-the-leader, but would instead be the two of them holding hands with one ahead of the other. Things said would hold different meanings to those involved than to those out of the loop. Everything made everyone unsure except for those who knew them </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ironwood came to meet Qrow and Ozpin for more information and was greeted by two blurs shouting rushed greetings and disappearing. He knew of this activity - knew what spurred it - and decided that waiting in Ozpin's own office would be the best. So he made his way there and was greeted by… hugging? The two were <em> hugging </em> as they panted out exhausted breaths. </p><p> </p><p>He asked for an explanation and only needed to hear that a student <em> thought </em> them together to <em> know. </em> And once he <em> knew, </em> he just <em> laughed.  </em></p><p> </p><p>(Glynda, sharing a corner of the room, shook her head and mumbled <em> "men," </em> before taking her leave.) </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The charade was continued for some years before the Fall. Many got a laugh out of it; many still do. And all are grateful of their kindness, for they were the source of everyone's amusement before it all came apart. As much as many would wish it never happened, the calm before the storm can be both a blessing and a curse. Heed the threat of the coming storm while you enjoy the time you have, but don't let the stress of it destroy you; heed the warning, and live by the blessing.  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>